ART IS A BOOM
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: UPDATE!  Your roses is killing me. ITAxDEI
1. Chapter 1

**ART IS A**** BOOM!**

**- Deidara story, Itachi love life, Akatsuki in Highschool and you'll get your ice lemon, just wait. -**

**Disclaimer::: Masashi Kishimoto and Co.**

**Full ****Summary::: Tidak, ia tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang mahasiswa kaya macam Uchiha Itachi. Tidak, ia bukanlah pemasok bom untuk teroris. Tidak, ia tidak pernah , namanya Deidara. Hanya Deidara. Dan ini kisahnya.**

**Romance, Angst, Humor, Crime, Drama, Yaoi!**

**Pair::: ItachixDeidara. Future Lemon.**

**- Boom 1 :::: Hell no! -**

**.**

**.**

Ia cukup suka pada rambut emasnya yang menjuntai panjang, begitu indah dan membuat banyak orang iri.

Kulit kepucatan dan matanya biru alami, tidak cukup biru untuk mengalahkan langit, namun sebiru laut dalam. Mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya. Membuatnya seperti orang asing ditengah Tokyo.

Perawakan kecil, sering kali membuatnya sering dikira wanita, namun itulah salah satu hobinya. Menggoda laki-laki, dengan gemulai juga halus, dan menguras habis isi dompet si lelaki.

Tidak, ia bukan pelacur, gigolo, banci atau apa pun.

Ia belum pernah disentuh secara seksual.

Dan ia belum berencana melakukannya, dalam waktu dekat.

Lagipula, ia masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA dan berencana kuliah di Tokyo Daigaku atau Todai.

Semua uang yang ia dapat, ia kelola baik-baik, sebab sejak kecil ia tidak memiliki orang tua, dan kini hidup sendiri di sebuah flat kecil di pusat kota Tokyo.

Namanya Deidara, dan hanya satu sosok, yang tidak terlalu penting bagi Tokyo.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

**ART IS A**** BOOM!**

Ia bersekolah di Perguruan Konoha, sekolah elit, yang bahkan seragamnya didesain oleh perancang busana terkenal.

Ia harus bersusah payah, mencari seragam bekas di pasar loak akibat harganya yang selangit.

Lagipula, ia hanya mendapat beasiswa untuk bayaran tahunan dan SPP, bukanlah hal lain macam seragam atau text book.

"Oi, Dei! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas biologi?" seorang remaja berambut perak menghampiri Deidara dengan senyuman lebar, namanya Hidan, dan salah satu teman yang masih mau bergaul dengannya.

Ia meraih leher kemeja Hidan dengan kasar, "Oi, baka! Kau bahkan belum mengembalikan text book matematikaku, dan sekarang kau masih punya keberanian untuk meminjam lagi?"

Hidan hanya tertawa lebar, dan melepskan genggaman Deidara dengan mudah, "Ayolah, Dei-chan... Akan aku ganti text book matematikamu dengan yang baru, tapi pinjamkan aku buku tugas biologimu..."

"Che! Awas kalau kau ingkar janji!" ia melempar buku dari tasnya ke muka Hidan, "Iya-iya! Love ya!" dan si _Grey-head, _hilang dalam sekejab.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia membenarkan dasi yang sedikit miring, lalu mengibaskan rambut ke arah kanan.

Berjalan lambat, ia memperhatikan wajah-wajah baru yang sudah barang tentu adalah anak-anak kelas satu. Sudah jadi tradisi, semua anak kelas satu, harus masuk asrama selama satu tahun.

Hidan adalah teman sekamarnya, bersama dengan Sasori dan Tobi.

Satu tahun itu, penuh dengan kejutan. Mulai dari ledakan di kamar mandi, lempar makanan di kantin sampai skorsing selama seminggu.

Dan hanya empat orang itu yang bersedia menjadi temannya, meski ia berlaku kasar dan penuh kemisteriusan.

Ia tahu, mereka tidak bisa memaksanya terbuka, namun ia mengatakan satu janji. Bahwa ia akan mengungkap segalanya saat ia sudah benar-benar siap.

Namun ada satu pria.

Pria sok tahu, yang mencoba menguak kebenaran dengan cara paksa.

Namanya Itachi Uchiha.

_**To :: Fuck face, Uchiha Itachi**_

_**From:: Great artist, Deidara**_

_**Subject:: Stop send me a flower everday!**_

_**Itachi! Kalau kau punya banyak waktu untuk bermain denganku, bagaimana jika kau memfokuskan diri untuk kuliah kedokteranmu, hah! **_

_**Dan, aku tidak suka mawar!**_

_**PS. Jangan datang lagi ke flatku!**_

_**Your future boss, Deidara.**_

_**To:: Deidara**_

_**From:: Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Subject:: Hell no.**_

_**Kau mau apa buat makan malam? Tolong jangan pesan pizza dengan toping nanas lagi, ya.**_

_**Perutku tidak kuat.**_

_**Yours truly,**__** Uchiha Itachi.**_

"Grrr!"

Sungguh! Uchiha Itachi adalah lawan terkuatnya!

Rasanya ingin sekali membanting laptop ke atas lantai lalu menginjak-injak barang sialan ini. Namun apa daya, ini adalah hadiah paling berharga yang ia dapatkan dari lomba memahat patung tahun kemarin.

"Lihat saja... Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, tupai sialan!"

Ya, ia bersumpah, tidak akan ada cinta di antara mereka.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

**ART IS A**** BOOM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First ItaxDei**

**Masih mau lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ART IS A BOOM!**

**Side Story for Flower Boys**

**- Deidara story, Itachi love life, Akatsuki in Highschool and you'll get your ice lemon, just wait. -**

**Disclaimer::: Masashi Kishimoto and Co.**

**Full Summary::: Tidak, ia tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang mahasiswa kaya macam Uchiha Itachi. Tidak, ia bukanlah pemasok bom untuk teroris. Tidak, ia tidak pernah , namanya Deidara. Hanya Deidara. Dan ini kisahnya. Romance, Angst, Humor, Crime, Drama, Yaoi!**

**Pair::: ItachixDeidara. Future Lemon.**

**- Boom 2 :::: Roses means Love! -**

**.**

**.**

Deidara menatap seisi flat, yang tampak pucat, hanya berisi barang sederhana, mulai dari sofa bekas sampai televisi kecil. Dapur yang ia miliki, berada satu ruangan dengan ruang tamu, keluarga dan kamar tidurnya. Ya, ia tinggal di flat paling murah se-kota Tokyo.

Dan ia merasa sangat beruntung.

Namun ada satu pemandangan aneh, mengusik matanya.

Sebuket bunga mawar merah ukuran besar tergeletak tak berdaya di atas _cofee table. _Betul-betul tidak selaras! Bunga mewah macam mawar merah, seharusnya berada di etalase toko bunga mahal atau ruang tamu kediaman seorang konglomerat. Bukan di flat kumuh seharga 3000 yen perbulan ini!

"Itachi…"

"Ya?"

"Bisa… Kau berhenti mengirimiku bunga?"

"Nope!"

"ARGH!"

Pria ini bernama Itachi Uchiha, tipikal anak kaya berkantong tebal yang bahkan sudah punya perusahaan di usia muda. Ia bertemu pertama kali, saat masih duduk di bangku kelas satu, dan Itachi kelas tiga. Pertemuan yang memalukan, memang.

Jika ia melihat Itachi, kesan yang ia dapat ialah.

Tampan.

Kaya.

Tahu benar, sopan santun dan tata cara bicaranya sempurna.

Mobil terjelek yang ia miliki adalah Pajeroo Sport.

Namun, Deidara tidak mau menyukai sosok ini.

Yep, ia tidak mau.

Itachi, tiap pagi akan mengiriminya sebuket bunga mawar, membuatnya berblushing ria dengan kata-kata mesra di kartu ucapan. Mengagetkannya di malam hari, muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana. Memaksanya dinner di flat sempit ini, membuatnya bercerita tentang keadaan sekolah dan menciumnya di tempat-tempat sensitif.

Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan begini.

Perlakuannya sangat lembut.

Tulus dan penuh cinta.

Ia bingung harus berbuat apa…

Entah harus berkata apa…

"Oyasumi, Dei…"

Satu malam lagi yang ia lewatkan bersama Itachi, dan saat mengantar ke depan pintu, pria ini akan mengecupnya.

Kali ini, di bibir.

Ia yakin, malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

**ART IS A BOOM!**

Sisi lain hidup seorang Deidara, adalah menjadi perakit bom untuk sebuah organisasi illegal yang merekrutnya sekitar tiga setengah tahun lalu.

Ia tidak pernah sekali pun, menyangka bahwa kemampuannya merakit robot bisa jadi aset berharga.

Bom yang ia pertama kali buat, berhasil meledakkan halte bus di Shibuya.

Tidak menewaskan satu orang pun, namun melukai belasan.

Inilah salah satu, penyelamatnya dari kegilaan.

Ia dibayar, dihargai dan dibutuhkan.

Sesuatu yang ia cari selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

Kali ini, ia diminta membuat bom mobil.

Bom sederhana, yang dibuat dari satu tong mesiu, struktur mesin robot mainan, batere, dan semuanya di satukan pada kabel. Yang akan disambungkan ke pegangan gigi mobil, dan BOOM! Akan meledak jika ada yang menggerakkan gigi mobil.

Sepertinya target mereka adalah Bank Nasional Tokyo. Mereka merencanakan penyerangan total, ke kantor polisi yang berada 2 blok dari bangunan Bank. Lalu merampok bank yang tidak punya pengamanan akibat polisi yang sibuk oleh ledakan itu.

Perfect!

Ia sudah bolos selama dua hari.

Mengerjakannya memang sederhana, namun memastikan bahwa bom itu meledak tepat waktu, adalah hal sulit.

Ia sudah mencapai batasan kesadaran.

Sebelum tertidur, ia sempat melihat salah satu dari belasan e-mail yang Itachi kirimkan.

_**To :: Deidara**_

_**From :: Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Subject :: Roses means Love**_

_**Di mana kau, Dei?**_

_**Ayo pulanglah, aku membawakanmu mawar kuning kali ini.**_

_**PS. Mawarnya aku tanam didalam pot, jadi… Tugasmu adalah menyiramnya tiap hari, Dei~**_

_**Yours truly, Uchiha Itachi.**_

Ia tertawa, dan lalu tertidur.

**ART IS A BOOM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, kalian gak perlu baca flower boys… Hmm… Mungkin harus baca… **

**Ato nggak ya… Up to you~**

**LOL. **

**Gomen kalo ficnya pendek, tapi ini yg selanjutnya gak lg, mungkin…**

**Wakaka, btw, kalo males nunggu apdetan gue, mendingan story alert ajah. XD**


End file.
